


A Long Way

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e20 Kansas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina visits Snow after she gives birth.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Long Way

David had gone to grab food. Emma and Henry were back at the loft. All was quiet, for once. Snow was able to sit in her bed, staring down at her precious baby boy. She had a son.

“I’m sorry I thought you were a girl,” she whispered. “To be fair though, your dad thought your big sister was a boy.”

The baby yawned in her arms, making her smile wider. The more she thought about it, the more his name choice seemed perfect. Without that person, she wouldn’t have her son in her arms right now.

The door to the room opened, causing Snow to look up. Regina stood there, holding a stuffed giraffe. Snow took a hand to wave her closer to the bed and Regina obliged. For a few minutes, they were completely silent. Regina stared at the baby and Snow stared at her, wondering what was going on in her head.

“He’s adorable, Snow,” Regina said, finally. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Snow stroked the baby’s cheek. “For that and saving his life.”

Regina shook her head. “That was more than just me. Rumple, Emma, David…”

“Were there, but you were the one to finally defeat The Wicked Witch.” Snow gave her an earnest look. “I mean it, thank you.”

Regina shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable at the praise. “Well…I suppose I owed you one after the last birth.”

Snow couldn’t believe she actually laughed at that. “Yes, well, we’ve certainly come a long way since then.”

“I’d sure say so.”

“Do you want to hold him?”

“Seriously?”

“I’ve had him passed around quite a bit today. It’s only right you get a chance.”

Regina smiled and leaned down, carefully taking the baby from her. She cradled the back of his head like a seasoned pro, leaning him up to smell his head. Snow grinned at the two of them, wishing she had her phone on her to take a picture.

“Do you remember when Henry was this small?” Regina asked.

Snow nodded. “He was so little. I think he fed Mary Margaret’s baby fever more than the kids at school did.”

“You’re the only one from back then that knew him that way.”

“I got to watch my grandson grow up, even if I didn’t know who he was.”

Regina’s smile widened a bit and she returned the look back at the baby.

  
“Do you have a name?”

“Yes, but we’re saving it for the traditional naming ceremony.”

Regina rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. “Should’ve known the answer to that.”

“It won’t be big. Just something at Granny’s.” Snow paused for a minute. “But there’s another part of the ceremony that I want to talk to you about.”

Regina’s eyes didn’t leave the baby. “Shoot.”

“We’re asking Archie to be his godfather. However, we were wondering if you’d like to be his godmother.”

Regina’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. Snow bit her lip, unsure if she had overstepped. She and David had discussed it at length. They still considered Leroy and Ruby, Emma’s godparents, even if it had never come to fruition. When it came to their son, they had another set of people that they now trusted to guide him through life alongside of them.

“Snow…” Regina trailed off.

“You don’t have to say yes. In fact, we can pretend this never happened. But, you are part of the reason why he’s here, Regina. Without you helping me cast the curse or standing up to Zelena, we wouldn’t be where we are today. You’ve grown and evolved so much. I can’t think of a better example for my son.”

Regina sucked back a breath. “Are you sure?”

“Very much so. What do you say, will you be little Neal’s godmother?”

Regina blinked a few times and Snow was almost certain she was trying not to cry. There were a few beats of silence, before her new friend spoke.

“Of course I will.”

Snow grinned. “Thank you.”

Regina looked back down at the baby for a minute, before she glanced over at Snow. “Wait…did you just say Neal?”

Snow ducked her head. “Oops. You know me…I can’t keep a secret.”

Regina laughed, her raven hair moving as her head dipped back. “Clearly not. But, I like it. If this baby was going to be named after anyone, it should be him.” She tickled the baby’s chin. “Hey there, Neal.”


End file.
